


Coven

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Coven

Clint has never been a part of a coven.  
When he was turned,  
It was only him and Damon.  
The other vampires he turned found their mates,  
Or became a part of different covens.  
Clint never felt the need.  
He was fine on his own.  
Until the Avengers.  
It was slow, but he trusted the team now.  
They knew his secret.  
So the Avengers became his coven.  
They were a ragtag group of misfits,  
Just trying to fit in.


End file.
